Secrets
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Germany have been feeling different when he sees Denmark lately. He was surprised when he finds out the reason. It turns out that Denmark likes him too. But Germany have his worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Summary: **Germany have been feeling different when he sees Denmark lately. He was surprised when he finds out the reason. It turns out that Denmark likes him too. But Germany have his worries.

**Pairing: **Germany/Denmark

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight swearing, drama, slight sadness, slight homophobia, possibly OOCness

I love this pairing and I finally got to write a fanfic for them. I have many ideas for them but sadly, I wasn't sure which one I should use first so...well, at least I finally wrote a GerDen-fanfic.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. There was no clouds on the sky. Germany walked as he looked around. He was in a meadow, nobody else was here besides him. He continued to walk. This place is quiet and peaceful. Maybe too quiet.

He stopped when he caught the sight of something. It was a person, a man to be exact. He wasn't far away from him. He was tall and have blonde, spiky hair. He wore a long black coat with red cuffs.

Germany recognized him immediately. "Denmark?"

Hearing someone said his name, the Nordic nation turned to see him. "Germany?" he walked to the other country. He grinned at him. "I'm quite surprised to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here either."

"What are you doing here?" Denmark asked him curiously. Germany pondered. What exactly was he doing here at this meadow? Sadly, he didn't know. He shrugged. "I don't know actually. I guess I just got here." he answered. It wasn't a good answer, he knew that, but he didn't know what else he should say.

"Okay." Denmark continued to smile before he tilted slightly his head. It looked like he was thinking of something. "Germany, are you in a relationship with someone?" he asked him.

The German got embarrassed by the question. "No, I'm not. Why are you asking?"

The Dane shrugged. "Dunno, I was just curious." he smirked at him. "But then again, you can't really blame them. I mean, who wants to be with someone who clearly doesn't know the meaning of fun?"

"Hey!" annoyed by his statement, Germany ran to him. Unfortunately, he tripped over something and bumped into Denmark, causing them both to fall on the ground. They opened their eyes and stared at each other. When Germany realized the position they were in, he blushed and moved himself away from the other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly. He was ready to leave when Denmark stopped him. The two European countries stared at each other again, a pair of blue eyes meeting another pair of blue eyes. Germany could see the blush on the Nordic nation's face. "You're...pretty handsome, you know." Denmark said to him. Germany was puzzled by this. He blushed again when Denmark cupped his face and they slowly leaned in for a kiss...

Germany opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around, seeing that he was in his room. It was a dream. Immediately, when he remembered his dream, he blushed deeply. He sighed. It was the second time he had a dream like this.

When he checked the clock on his bedside table, seeing it was 6 o'clock, he decided to get off the bed and started to get dressed. He hoped that he wouldn't think too much of the dream. He doesn't want anything or anyone to distract him.

* * *

The world meeting is going the same way it usually would: becoming chaotic. Germany wasn't expecting much from it, it have always been this way. Often the nations will begin to argue about many things, some of them aren't even related to the subject, and usually he would have to made them shut up so it doesn't go out of hands.

Sadly, it's a very common routine for them.

The Germanic nation glanced slowly at the chair where Denmark are. The Nordic nation doesn't seem bothered by the loud ruckus from the others. He was just grinning as he talked with some of the other nations.

He didn't know why but at the moment, he feel the need to look at the Nordic nation. It was like he is starting to see the Dane in a different light. He have a slight suspicion of why he feels this way, but he isn't sure if he want to believe it.

"Germany?"

He glanced at the person who said his name. It was Italy, who looked concerned for some reason. "Are you okay?" he asked him. Germany raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand why he asked him this question.

"Ja, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be spacing out earlier." Italy told him.

"I was just thinking." Germany assured him. He didn't want Italy to think there is something wrong. After all, they are very close. Italy tilted his head. "What were you thinking of?" he asked him. The blonde man tried not to blush. How can he tell him that he was looking at Denmark without making it sound weird?

"Nothing special, I was just thinking of certain things." he gave him a simple reply.

"Okay." Italy smiled at him. Germany was glad that he wasn't trying to ask more questions about it.

When the meeting ended two hours later, everyone was ready to go home. Germany was ready as well. He stopped when he saw Denmark again, this time he was talking with the other Nordic nations. He watched them as they had a conversation. He know that it doesn't concern him what they were talking about, but he couldn't help himself.

Denmark must have noticed his presence because while the others was talking, he glanced at him. Germany got embarrassed when he got caught and looked quickly away. Denmark smiled amused at this. He decided to walk to him.

"Hi Germany." he greeted him. Germany hoped that Denmark isn't going to ask questions about the stare. He also hoped that Denmark hadn't noticed the first one when they were in the meeting. "I was thinking that since we live close to each other, we could walk home together. What do you think?"

The Germanic nation thought about the idea before he gave him the answer. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt."

"Okay, then it's settled!" Denmark exclaimed, a bright grin on his face. "I just have to tell the others that I'm leaving, then we can go." he informed him briefly before he went off to the other Nordic nations. Considering Denmark's personality, Germany wondered if it really was a good idea to go with him.

* * *

"Oh! Here we are!" Denmark exclaimed once they saw Germany's house. It had been a long trip home but neither of them minded it. When they walked to the door, they looked at each other. "Are you sure you can get home by yourself?" Germany asked the other. When it comes to Denmark, who knows what can happen?

Denmark grinned. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, even if someone do attempt to attack me, they will get second thoughts when I show them this!" he proudly exclaimed as he pulled his axe out of nowhere. Germany stared wide-eyed at him. Where the heck did this thing come from?

He rose quickly his hand up. "Easy now, Denmark. Why don't you put this thing down?" truth to be told, he is actually very nervous whenever Denmark is holding his weapon. "I don't think you will need it today."

"Okay, then." Denmark said without any protests. Holding the axe with one hand and letting it rest on his shoulder, he waved at him. "Farvel Tyskland." he gave him a final smile before he turned around and walked off.

When the Dane was out of his sight, Germany began to wonder about the dream he had in the morning. Since the meeting is through, he didn't have to worry about getting distracted of it. What was that dream all about? Why had he dreamed that he was going to kiss him, both in the first and second dream?

It cannot be normal. A man wouldn't dream about kissing another man unless he was gay. But then again, who said that Germany was straight? To be honest, he isn't exactly sure when it comes to his own sexuality and right now, it feels like Denmark is making him question it.

_Why...why do I feel this way for you?_

* * *

**Translations:**

Ja - Yes(German)

Farvel Tyskland - Goodbye Germany(Danish)

* * *

That is because you're in love, Germany. He will be in for a surprise when he realizes it X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

Sorry for the late update. I had a little writer block at first. But now I have come with a new chapter ^_^

* * *

Have emotions always been so complicated?

Germany is laying on the grass while he was looking up at the sky, still trying to figure out this new feeling towards Denmark. It was like the Dane somehow made a deep impression on him. Just feeling the Nordic nation's presence, whether by his side or a small distance away, made his heart clench with an unknown emotion.

He couldn't figure out why he is feeling so different whenever he sees Denmark. He have been feeling this for a long time. He sighed to himself as he sat up. Maybe he could ask someone about this. Maybe they have the answer.

But...who could it be?

* * *

It was such a nice day. Denmark looked up at the blue sky, a grin on his face. He wanted to enjoy the day, so he decided to talk a walk. After he have been walking for a while, he found a bench. Deciding he could take a break, Denmark walked to the bench and took a seat on it.

_I believe this will be the right time. _Denmark thought to himself. He pulled something out from his jacket. It was a manga, he borrowed it from Japan. He looked around before he began to read the manga. He have gotten a little further in the story until a voice asked him.

"What are you reading, Denmark?"

The sudden question startled Denmark. He looked up to see it was Germany. The Nordic blushed a little before he quickly closed the manga. "Just a manga. I borrowed it from Japan." he replied, hoping that he didn't sound too nervous.

"I see." Germany said. He remembered he had seen those Japanese comics whenever he and Italy visits Japan. "Can I know what it's about?"

"Um..." Denmark hesitated as he blushed again, trying to hide the cover. He can't let anyone know what he was reading. What will they think of him if they finds out? "...no, you can't. I don't think you'll enjoy the story."

"Very well." Germany said, making no protests or showing any sign of disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" Denmark asked him, putting the manga next to him, hoping the German wouldn't notice it. Germany found this behavior a little weird. Denmark is always willing to brag proudly about how he was the first country to legalize porn but he won't show the manga?

While he wanted to ask about this, Germany knew there was no point in it. He have known Denmark for a _**really **_long time and he knew that the Dane can be stubborn. He will just refuse to answer his questions. He could try to force him but he figured that wouldn't be a good idea.

Remembering the question Denmark just asked him, Germany decided to answer. "I was out for a walk." he replied simply.

"How funny, I was also out for a walk." Denmark pointed out, grinning at him. "What a funny coincidence."

"I suppose it is."

Germany watched as the other country got off the bench. "I'd like to stay and chat but I have to go home now." Denmark told him, he was ready to leave.

"I understand." Germany said.

"See you later." Denmark said as he turned his heels and ran off, waving to him. Germany stood as he watched the other leave. He could feel the slight hint of disappointment inside him. He didn't understand why he would feel it, he would see Denmark again someday.

He hated to be clueless about this new emotion.

The Germanic nation noticed something on the bench. It was the manga Denmark was reading. "Huh?" he picked up the manga. Denmark must have forgot it when he left. He was going to call after the Dane but realized the other man is gone.

Germany sighed and he looked at the manga. He could as well see what kind of manga it was. That was when the cover caught his attention. On the cover, there are two men who are _very _close to each other. He was puzzled by the closeness between the two characters on the cover.

_Is it one of those stories with a gay couple? _Germany asked himself mentally. Apparently, romance between two men is really popular in Japan.

When he decided it was time to go home, he turned his heels and left. He could always return the manga to Denmark tomorrow.

* * *

Germany stared at the manga. After he have gotten home, he couldn't help but feeling curious. He looked around, seeing his older brother isn't around. He didn't want to be disturbed and it would be good to have some privacy, in case there will be any naughty parts.

_Wait. Is this really okay? _Germany hesitated. He is going to read something without someone's permission – but to be fair, he didn't exactly have time to ask for it. How would Denmark feel about it if he finds out? Will he get mad and maybe even attack him with his axe?

He have been thinking this through. "Hm...one little peek couldn't hurt." he said in a low voice. He supposed that it couldn't hurt to read it. It isn't like it was something personal. He opened the manga and began to read. Admittedly, he became a bit interested in the story. However, he got surprised when he saw the kiss between two male protagonists – the dominant partner being the first to kiss the other, surprising the other protagonist.

"So, it is one of those stories." Germany said aloud to himself. It was no wonder that Denmark didn't let him see it or tell him. He was reading a manga about romance between two men. Denmark was probably afraid of what he would think of him if he had found out about this.

_Is he...into that kind of stuff? _Germany asked himself mentally. He continued to read the manga. Even though there was one part that he wasn't very fond of, he still read it. When he was nearing the end, there was something that caught his attention.

_Ever since I've met you, I always feel different when I'm around you. At the beginning, I couldn't understand what it was. I didn't know why I feel like this. I was very confused. But now I think I know the reason: it is because I love you._

His blue eyes widened when he read the confession. One of the protagonist was also clueless about his own feelings towards the other at the beginning. It sounded like the situation he is in right now. Germany thought about the unknown feeling he have towards the Nordic nation.

Could it be that...he is having romantic feelings toward Denmark?

He blushed when he thought of the possibility. He lay himself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Now when he was thinking about it, the whole thing makes sense. The dreams he had, the need to look at him and the flutter he will get in his heart when he sees him.

_Am I...really in love with Denmark? _Germany thought to himself, trying to absorb the fact that he may have fallen in love with a man.

* * *

So, Germany realizes that he may or may not have feelings for Denmark. What will happen now?

I'm sorry if it seemed quick. But to be fair, Germany didn't realize it immediately - and he is still unsure about it. He have been clueless about it in the previous and this chapter and he had to read a manga before he could understand it a bit. I hope I didn't rush it too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

Sorry for the long wait. I had some problems on how I should end this chapter.

Warning: this chapter mentions the word 'rape'. There isn't actual rape, it just mentions the word.

* * *

"Oh Gott...what should I do?" Germany mumbled to himself. He isn't sure how he should deal with the fact that he might have feelings for Denmark. Did he really feel this way towards him?

How can he explain this to his brother? Prussia doesn't have any experience with relationships and how would he even feel about having a brother who is attracted to men? Will he accept him for who he is or will he begin to hate him?

Germany was afraid to ask. He couldn't tell his brother...at least, not now.

He glanced at the clock. It read 9:30 o'clock. _Have I really been up that late? _Germany asked himself mentally. He decided that he shouldn't think more of it now. He could try to figure this out tomorrow.

* * *

_Okay, there he is. _Germany thought when he saw Denmark. He glanced at the manga that he is holding. He just need to return it to him. Denmark is probably wondering where it is. Germany approached him and tapped lightly on his shoulder, getting the other country's attention.

"You forgot this at the park yesterday." Germany told him and gave him the manga.

"Oh, thank you. I couldn't understand where it was. I was worried that I lost it somewhere." Denmark said, smiling at him as he accepted the manga.

"There is something you should know..." Germany began awkwardly. He hoped that Denmark wouldn't be too upset after this. "...I have actually read it from the beginning to the ending."

"Really?" Denmark questioned him. He didn't sound angry or annoyed at all. In fact, there was no hint of any negative emotion on him. He continued to smile. "What do you think of it?"

"I must admit the story is good and I did enjoy the characters. The only thing I didn't like was the rape-scene that happened later on." Germany told him. Since Denmark asked him, he could as well be honest.

Denmark's blue eyes widened. "Eh?! There was rape in it?!"

Germany stared at him. "Wait, you didn't know?" he asked him, completely puzzled. Denmark shook his head. "No, I have only gotten to the scene where they kissed. I have never gotten far because I always get interrupted before I could continue." he explained to him.

"It's just that after the kiss, one of the characters – the more dominant one – become really forceful on the other. Basically, he forced himself on him. I don't like how it seemed like they are glorifying rape."

"I have no idea. I wasn't been informed about this." Denmark said, still shocked by the revelation.

"Sorry that I spoiled the rest of the story for you." Germany apologized.

"That's okay. At least, I am more prepared for that."

"Are you into that kind of stuff? You know...romance between two men." the Germanic nation could feel his cheeks heated up at the question.

"Actually, this is my first time reading it. But I had actually been with a few men in my past."

Germany got curious by the last part. "You had?"

"Yeah, I am pretty much open about it. Whether they are a man or a woman, I don't mind." Denmark told him, then he realized he just admitted something important to someone. How would Germany feel about him after this? "You don't mind it, do you?"

"Nein. I'm fine with it, I won't judge you."

"Oh, that's good. It's just that...you know that there are some people who are against it."

It was sadly true. There are some people who doesn't approve homosexuality and can be very judgmental towards the homosexuals. Germany never understood the reason for it. If two people loved each other, should it really matter if they are both men or both women?

"What about you? Have you ever been with a man in a romantic way?"

Germany shook his head. "Not really."

"Really?" Denmark seemed surprised by this. "That was kinda unexpected. I mean, you'd think that you would eventually end up with Italy. You two are so close to each other after all."

The Germanic nation didn't show any reaction at the assumption. It wasn't the first time someone believed him and Italy to be a couple. It couldn't really be blamed. They _are _pretty close despite their differences.

"Maybe. But I doubt that Italy would be interested in men. I have seen him flirting with women many times before."

"I see. But thanks for returning the manga. I really appreciate it." the Nordic country said and grinned at him.

"It was no problem." the German got surprised when he got hugged by the other. When the Nordic let go of him, he stared bewildered at him while he was trying not to blush. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't." Denmark said and smiled as it wasn't a big deal. Germany wasn't sure how he should react to this. He isn't exactly used to this. He attempted not to let this bother him, the whole thing with the Dane is already hard to deal with.

"Okay..." came his only reply; not exactly a good one, he knew that, but he didn't know what else he should say. "Anyway...I have returned this manga to you and since I have nothing more to do, I believe it's time for me to go home."

He was ready to leave when Denmark stopped him. "Wait! Before you leave, let me ask you something." he said. The German glanced at him and waited for him to speak. "Do you think we can hang out someday? We don't do that often."

Germany knew that he was right. Although they have a good relation with each other in the present time, they aren't very close to each other. After he thought this suggestion through, he gave him the answer.

"I suppose we could."

"Great." Denmark smiled. "I will look forward to that day."

Germany didn't know why but the moment Denmark smiled at him, he got the warm feeling inside him. Was it because of the possibly feeling he may have toward the Nordic nation?

He ignored it briefly while he said goodbye to Denmark and left. He could feel his new emotion is getting more complicated.

* * *

**Translations:**

Oh Gott - Oh God(German)

Nein - No(German)

* * *

I could imagine that Denmark wouldn't mind who he is dating; it could be either men, women, transgenders and even hermaphrodites (I suppose that would make him pansexual).

There was one thing I remembered when I wrote the part that mentioned homophobia: during WWII, one of the people that was considered 'undesirable' by Hitler, besides jews, was homosexuals. But who says that a nation have to agree with everything their leader do or say? It could be that Germany was secretly against homophobia during WWII but kept it for himself because he knew it would cause trouble for him.

Dunno, just a thought.


End file.
